Blinded
by Laine
Summary: The sequel to 'Reflections', which is the sequel to 'Falling'... darn these sequels. I think I may turn this into a chapter fic later. It's about Migel, btw.


Blinded Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I don't own Migel, or Dilandau, or Gatti or... well, you get the picture. Just don't sue me. I am a poor, poor high school kid.

Author's Note: Yes, Laine _is_ alive (hard to believe, I know). So here's the sequel, but I'm thinking I just might make this into a chapters sort of thing... you heard me, _chapters_. Meaning: there's more to come.

I guess you could say there's some yaoi hints in there, but it wasn't intentional, I can assure you of that (it's okay, you can read it Mash ^^). Umm, I worked very hard on this sequel, and under a lot of stress too, so it'd be nice if I could get some feedback. Thanks again!

Author: Laine

**Blinded**

Something moved in the darkness. The rustling of clothing, the shaky gesture of a hand to a forehead wet with perspiration and covered in tousled brown hair. It was usually so fine, so soft, but now it hung limp, matted with blood and sweat. Beneath the strands of blood-soaked hair rested two fine eyebrows, drawn together, furrowed. Just below them were the eyes, though closed in an unsatisfying sleep. They were far more interesting when he was awake; intelligent and cold. It was always entertaining to try to find some hint of emotion in those eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets, yet revealed nothing.

A sigh escaped from parted lips of a pale pinkish hue, a great contrast to the ashen complexion of the skin. Something was murmured in the restless slumber, but was too faint to be discerned. Then the mouth closed, the pale, perspiring face suddenly drawn into a frown.

All of this was studied under the intense gaze of a pair of sinister red eyes, glowing with anticipation. They were completely and utterly fascinated by the still figure that lay there, watching fists clench and unclench, the rise and fall of the chest. Ears strained to hear the faint, whispering breath in the overpowering silence of the darkness.

Dilandau could hear his own steady breathing in the silence. He reached over to touch the still figure lying before him. Delicate gloved fingers traced a line along the jaw of the sleeping figure, over the pale pink lips, and brushed the dark, damp hair from the burning forehead.

_You're too soft, too fragile in your sleep, Labariel. You look absolutely... helpless._

Dilandau scowled.

_Dragonslayers are supposed to be strong- like me. They're supposed to obey orders, my orders. They all listen to me... they're all the same... what makes you so different?_

He reached again for the unmoving figure, placing a hand under the chin. Dilandau tilted his head to one side. "What is it about you that makes me hate you so much, yet..." He said aloud, roughly shaking the pale face he held in the palm of his hand. Dark brown hair swayed savagely from side to side and eventually hung limp as Dilandau released his grasp.

Then his eyes narrowed, his lips pressed together as he watched the still form lying before him. He leaned forward, his hands hovering over the figure. "There's something about you..." He reached for a strand of the limp, dark hair and pulled. It came out easily, and Dilandau stared at it for a moment before letting it fall to the floor. "... I'm going to find out. One way or another." A grin played upon Dilandau's lips as he turned to leave. At the door he stopped himself and turned around.

"Sweet dreams, Migel." He grinned again and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

***

_Voices... that voice... where is it coming from?_ Wide eyes opened to complete darkness. The voice had faded, and the still figure lay alone in the silence. There was not a sound from the shadows, and it was deathly cold.

_Where... where am I?_

A sudden, sharp pain. A choked cry broke the silence. The figure writhed in agony as the throbbing, pulsating pain coursed throughout weak limbs. Hot tears streamed down a dirty, pallid face. No one heard the young soldier crying in the darkness.

***

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and a small, blonde head peered into the room. "L-Lord Dilandau?"

"I said come in, Chesta." The aforementioned Dragonslayer nodded meekly and stepped inside the intimidating room. His Lord and Master stood, hands behind his back, staring out the large window of his lavishly furnished quarters, seemingly lost in thought. Chesta stood by the door, fidgeting as he awaited his commander.

"Shut the door." He did as he was told.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Dilandau nodded the affirmative, but didn't move from his position by the window. "Terrible weather we're having."

Chesta's gaze went from his commander's back, to that of the view outside. It was a gloomy, rainy day. It was raining hard, and it looked as if a storm was approaching, but compared to the torrents of rain they received the night before, today's weather seemed tame. "Yes sir. It's been raining ever since..." Chesta trailed off. He knew full well he wasn't to bring up the night when Migel had... he had... well, he just couldn't bring it up in front of his commander. _That would be just stupid. I wouldn't want to trouble Lord Dilandau, seeing as he already has so much on his mind... this whole incident with Migel will just add to his stress. And that was the last thing _anyone_ wanted..._

"I never asked for your- what did you just say?" Dilandau spun around to face the blonde, causing him to take an involuntary step back.

"I- I..." Chesta gulped. "I just meant it's been raining s-since yesterday, sir." His commander looked at him skeptically for a moment, studying his face. Chesta could feel his face growing hot as Dilandau stared him down._ Can he tell that I'm lying? Why is he taking so long? My face must be as red as a beet. Just come out with it and accuse me already! He must already know... Dammit, I was never a good liar anyway..._

Chesta stood very still, wondering what sort of punishment he would receive for lying to his commander. A beating? Probably. _You deserve it you moron. _He thought, inwardly kicking himself for lying in the first place. _Maybe I should just confess now and be done with it._

With a look of amusement on his face, Dilandau watched the smaller Dragonslayer fight his internal struggle. It was so obvious that Chesta was lying, he was never any good at it. _The fool._

"Sir?" Chesta began, before Dilandau simply shrugged and turned back to his window. "Sir?" He repeated himself.

Dilandau spoke, though keeping his back turned. "You can tell me what happened between you and Migel now. I'm very curious." He couldn't help but grin when he saw Chesta's jaw drop in the reflection of the window.

"H-how did you... I mean, yes sir." Chesta hung his head.

"Come here." The silver haired boy motioned Chesta over to the window with a wave of his hand. The other boy hesitated for only a moment.

"You're not- I'm not going to be punished?"

Dilandau smiled. "Come." Chesta made his way over to the window. Dilandau patted the windowsill beside him. "Sit." He said. Chesta sat. He looked up into the fiery eyes of his leader, awaiting his next order. But Dilandau merely turned back to gazing outside.

"Sir?" No answer. He waited another moment. "Lord Dilandau?" He said in more confidence. Dilandau turned around, slowly and leaned towards Chesta, his lips right by his ear.

"Now..." He whispered. Chesta frowned, perplexed.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't hear-" He was cut off by the abrupt sensation of pain at the back of his head. Dilandau had grabbed a handful of his golden hair and pulled his head backwards, almost hitting it against the glass window.

Dilandau roughly twisted the fistful of hair in his hand. Chesta whimpered in pain and confusion as his neck was jerked back once again. "Now..." He repeated, this time his face only inches away.

"Tell me everything."

Chesta had no choice but to obey.

***

Migel's throat was sore from crying. Fresh tears fell from his face, and despite his efforts to stop them, they still came, regardless. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. _Soldiers don't cry... I don't cry. What is this that I'm feeling?_ He had been in battles where his wounds were so serious that he had almost died. On two occasions. But he hadn't cried then. Why now? Why should this time be any different?

He vehemently shook his head, ignoring the intense pain it brought, and the stinging in the back of his eyes. He tried his eyes again, opening them to survey his surroundings. It was pitch black, wherever he was. Migel tried blinking, but the darkness remained. He figured that he was in a basement room of some sort, he had already established that he was lying on a bed, but that was all he knew. What he really wanted to know was why. Why should he wake up in this unfamiliar room, and a very dark, damp one at that?

And the pain. He had never felt anything so intense before. His head, his arms, his legs, his... everything ached terribly. Migel let out a groan as another wave of pain swept through his body. The tears that had subsided for the moment returned.

_No... I can't start crying now. I can't. I never cry!_

Migel wiped his face with shaking hands. "I can't... what is wrong with me?" He rubbed his eyes, in an effort to make the tears stop flowing. It did nothing. It was if there was something inside him that needed to be released, and now that it had come out, it wouldn't go back.

"No... Stop it!" He cried, now frantically rubbing at his face. Why wouldn't it stop? He was usually so in control of his emotions, could hide his pain so well. In battle he was cold, fearless, a killer. His training as a Dragonslayer had hardened his resolve. He had felt nothing then. Killers don't feel anything. But now... he felt...

He felt sick.

The darkness enveloped him once more.

***

_"I'm sorry I have to do this..."_

_"... but Lord Dilandau..."_

_Dilandau..._

_"You're not dead... yet."_

The world was spinning. Black and white, colours swirled and danced in front of his eyes. The flashes of colour were soon gone, and replaced by streaks of red that seemed to trickle slowly downward, as if they were falling raindrops. His mouth opened, a shadowed face uplifted, trying to catch the rain on a waiting tongue. He could feel the rain fall in warm droplets upon his sweating face. He smiled.

_"Burn..."_

_What?_

The smile left his face. The rain stopped almost as soon as it had started, and the air grew cold. The vivid colours faded into a dull, hazy red. The crimson haze swirled carelessly about him, brushing against his skin. He waved an arm in a half-hearted attempt to get the fog away from him, but that only made it seem to get closer, so close that it clung to his skin. He felt a faint warm sensation from the mist-like substance, then it began to burn.

_"It hurts, doesn't it?"_

And then he was on fire, with bright red flames slowly and painfully burning his flesh away. Like a snake it licked at his raw, exposed skin, causing him to moan in pain.

_Make it stop..._

But the flames did not subside, but rather intensified their heat. He was blinded by the pain as it seared through his body, and he screamed in agony. He could hear laughter all around him. No matter how loud he screamed he could still hear it. Mocking... malefic.

_Make it stop!_

Long bloody fingers were reaching towards him, touching him, tracing trails of the dark red liquid across his burning flesh. The laughter continued, despite his screams of pain, despite his protests against the invasions he felt from the long fingers. Then a face emerged from the flames, glowing demon-like eyes meeting his own. The face grew closer and closer, with lips curved into a twisted grin.

_"You're not dead... yet."_

The flames grew stronger.

_"I'm sorry I have to do this... but it's all for Lord Dilandau..."_

Red and orange blurred his vision, he could feel himself growing weaker. He was losing consciousness. He was falling... and all the while the echoing laughter rang in his ears.

"Dilandau!"

He sat up, breathless and perspiring, clutching at his head. Migel didn't realize that he had been dreaming until he called out that name in hs sleep. He shuddered as the events of his dream ran through his mind. The flames... the bloody fingers... the laughter... Dilandau... Migel shook his head, though it pained him to do so, trying to dispel the graphic images that so terrified him in his slumber. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that perhaps he would be able to block out the sight of the flames around him.

"It was all a dream." He told himself, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He exhaled, feeling much better already. "It was all just a ridiculous... stupid dream."

"Your dreams my be over Migel, but your nightmare is just beginning."

Blue eyes snapped open. "W-who said that? Who's there?" He croaked, his voice hoarse. He looked all around himself, but saw nothing. He heard a faint chuckle from his right and turned in that direction. Nothing again. Migel frowned in confusion. He was in complete darkness. But someone _was_ there. And he was afraid he already knew who it was.

"Show yourself Dilandau." Migel growled, searching the darkness for some sign of the silver-haired boy. There was none. He jumped out of the bed, his fists clenched. "Show yourself!" He said again, trying desperately to fight off the waves of nausea that assailed him as he got to his feet.

"Tsk, tsk. No need to get all uptight. I'm right here." There was a pause. "It's nice to know that you're thinking about me."

"Shut up!"

The faceless voice let out a brief laugh. "You were calling out to me in your sleep. Would it be safe to assume that you're-"

"I said shut up!" A hard blow to his cheek knocked Migel off his feet and onto the ground.

"Who gave you permission to speak? Last time I checked,_ I_ was the commander. Show some respect."

Migel struggled to get to his feet, to retaliate, but was pushed back down again, his head hitting the cold floor. He winced in pain, but did not cry out.

"Come on now, get up."

Migel lay there, unmoving. _Stupid bastard. I'm never doing anything he says ever again. Even if it kills me, I won't listen. I don't need to listen to him, or anyone else for that matter._

Dilandau was beginning to lose his patience. "I said get up. Get up, damn you!" He grabbed the back of Migel's collar and dragged the boy to his feet. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Migel simply glared into the darkness and said nothing. _What a dirty bastard he is. Keeping me in the dark like this... the coward. Why doesn't he just show himself now and get this over with? He can't possibly be afraid of me. I'm just a lowly Dragonslayer._

"Answer me!" Migel received another blow, this time in his stomach, causing him to double over. He was struck again in the back, and he fell to the floor once more. He stubbornly pushed himself back to his feet.

"If you won't answer me, at least fight back, coward." He gave the boy another shove that sent him reeling into the bed he had previously been lying on.

Migel's eyes blazed. "Coward? You're the coward Dilandau!" He swung a fist into the empty darkness. He could hear Dilandau's laughter at his pathetic attempt to hit him. "You're the one who's keeping me in the dark!" He swung again, enraged at Dilandau's blatant cowardice.

Dilandau easily ducked away from the slayer's next few attempted punches. "What are you talking about Labariel? It's as bright as daylight in here!" He dodged another punch and gave one out to the flailing Migel. "You're really off your mark." He added, grinning.

"You liar! I can't see anything! Stop using the dark as your cover, you goddamn coward!" Migel swore as he pulled back for another, missing his target yet again.

Dilandau stopped suddenly, tilting his head to one side. "You can't see me?"

"Of course not, you cheat!"

The red eyes widened in surprise. "Migel, I'm right in front of you. How can you not see me?" He said, the grin on his face quickly replaced by a frown.

Migel paused for a moment, gasping for breath. "You fucking liar." He directed his next punch to the source of the voice. He was surprised to find that it connected, and was happy to hear the crack of his fist hitting his superior's jaw. He heard Dilandau's sharp intake of breath, then the sound of his body falling to the floor. _Serves him right. Bastard._

Dilandau sat up and rubbed his jaw, and found a small trickle of blood flowing from his lower lip. _Damn._ He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and stared at up at Migel from the ground. The other boy didn't even look his way. In fact, he was looking the _other_ way. His back was turned to him.

"Migel?" The Dragonslayer spun around and Dilandau stood up. "Migel?"

"What? What do you want from me?"

Dilandau realized Migel was breathing heavily. _He's been through tougher training than this, without even breaking a sweat. What could possibly-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Migel said again, "What?" Dilandau shook his head.

"Can you see me?" He asked.

"No! I told you before, no!"

Dilandau stepped directly in front of the boy, slowly waving a hand in front of his face. "Now?"

Migel shook his head. "No dammit, are you deaf?" He shouted. Why was Dilandau asking him these dumb questions? He knew full well that he couldn't see a thing before. Why should it be any different now, only a few minutes later?

"What about now?"

Migel could see absolutely nothing. He suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him roughly by the shoulders and shake him. "Let go of me!" He tried pulling out of Dilandau's grasp, but found for some reason, he was getting weaker and weaker. "Let go..." He found himself speaking slowly, his voice shaking. The grip on his shoulders released.

"What's happening to me?" He was falling again.

Dilandau's mouth dropped open as he saw Migel pitch forward. He ran over and caught him before he fell any further. He shook the boy again. "Migel? Migel!" He had closed his eyes. Dilandau laid him carefully onto the ground, frowning in concern. _Is he sick? What the hell just happened?_

He felt his forehead, and found it to be wet with perspiration and very hot. "Migel? Answer me!" The blue eyes fluttered open, and Dilandau noticed for the first time that the eyes were not focused on him. They weren't focused on _anything_. "Migel! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Migel looked in his direction, not at Dilandau, but _through_ him. "Look at me!"

"It hurts... it's... it's burning..." Migel said, his voice a mere whisper.

Dilandau gasped as a sudden realization hit him.

"My Gods, Migel! You're... you're _blind_!" 


End file.
